


Super-Soldier Gravol

by hawksonfire



Series: Mandatory Fun Day [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky gets nauseous on planes, Clint has his pilots license, Fluff, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Swearing, Uniform Kink, bucky likes clint in uniform, clint in uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky gets nauseous when he's on a plane. Clint helps him take his mind off of it.





	Super-Soldier Gravol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Mandatory Fun Day prompt #4 ](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/image/184144520849)  
> . I regret nothing.

**Bucky**

Bucky hated flying. He hated it in the ‘40s when he was in the Army, he hated it after that whenever Hydra made him do it, and he hates it now. “Aw, c’mon Buck, it’s not that bad,” Steve says, trying to hide his smirk.

“Fuck off, Rogers,” Bucky growls. Stupid fucking Captain America and his stupid fucking  _ original _ serum that makes him immune to nausea. Why couldn’t Zola have done his damn homework and gotten the  _ real _ serum, Bucky thinks. “You know I get sick when I’m in the air.” Steve snorts. Bucky glares at him. “If human beings were meant to be in the air, Steven, we would’ve been born with wings!”

“That how it is, Barnes?” Wilson drawls from his corner.

“You can fuck off too, Wilson,” Bucky grumbles, “Yours don’t count, they’re man-made.”

“What about that guy at Xavier’s school?” Steve challenges, “He’s got wings.”

“He’s a mutant, Steve, they’re six steps ahead of us on the evolutionary scale.” Bucky groans as his stomach rolls again.

“What about my wings?” Clint’s voice is like a balm to Bucky’s nerves. Just having him around makes Bucky’s stomach settle slightly. 

He keeps his head between his knees just in case, and says, “Unless you’ve got a tattoo somewhere that I haven’t seen - which I doubt - they don’t count either.”

Clint laughs brightly. “Nah, you’ve seen every inch of me at this point, Barnesy. I was talkin’ about my pilot’s wings.”

“What are you going on about -” Bucky lifts his head and promptly chokes on his tongue. Clint stands before him in a  _ pilot’s uniform _ and  _ that’s _ a kink Bucky didn’t know he had. The shirt is stretched tight across his chest and Bucky’s pretty sure that if Clint flexed it would rip. The pants are also tight across the thighs, and Bucky honestly wouldn’t mind pulling them off with his teeth. “This mission undercover or somethin’, Barton?”

Clint snorts. It’s adorable. “Nah, figured I’d just pull out the old uniform for shits and giggles.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and groans again as the movement sets off a fresh bout of nausea. “Why haven’t they invented a super-soldier dose of Gravol yet?” 

“Because we’re the only two, and I’ve never needed it before, Buck,” Steve says smugly. Bucky’s hand shoots out and slams into his stomach. 

“Need it now, punk?” Steve groans and doubles over, holding his stomach. “That’s what I thought,” Bucky says, smirking.

“C’mon Buck, let’s get you somewhere quieter than here,” Clint says, helping him up. They walk to the back of the plane slowly, Clint’s arm around Buck’s waist. 

“Your arms look really good in that uniform,” Bucky mutters. “So does the rest of you, for that matter.”

He can hear the grin in Clint’s voice. “Yeah? I just pulled it out to see if it still fits. Feels a little tight in the chest area so I’ll probably have to throw it out -”

“No!” Bucky nearly shouts, stumbling. He clears his throat. “Don’t - don’t throw it out.”

Clint is silent for a few moments and then, “Why,  _ Bucky _ . Do you have a uniform kink?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Only for you, and only in that. Otherwise, I’d be popping a stiffy every time you went on a mission. I mean, I do that anyway, but it’s got nothing to do with the uniform."

Clint’s cheeks go pink. “Aw, that’s sweet of you. I’ll keep the uniform and we can…  _ explore  _ your feelings towards it when we get back, yeah?”

Bucky grins. “I think we’d both enjoy that,” he purrs, watching Clint swallow. He leans in and kisses Clint softly, nipping at his bottom lip and pulling away.

“So not fair,” Clint says, a flush on his cheeks. His tongue darts out and swipes over the spot Bucky nipped. 

“Life ain’t about fair, sweetheart,” Bucky says, grinning. 

“Wheels down in five minutes!” Steve shouts, startling them. “Clint, take that off and suit up. Buck, you good to go?”

“Practically bursting outta my pants, Steve,” Bucky says, winking at Clint. Clint bursts into laughter and walks away to put on his Hawkeye uniform, and Bucky grins. “Hate to see you leave but love to watch you go!” He shouts. 

Clint laughs again and wiggles his ass at Bucky. “All yours, babe!”

“Damn straight it is,” Bucky murmurs, grinning.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Steve asks, coming to stand beside him.

“Nah,” Bucky says, “I really love him.” He claps Steve on the back and they walk towards where the ramp will open and let them off the jet. The light above the door turns green and he yanks it open and launches himself out alongside Steve. 

“We forgot our parachutes!” Steve shouts. Bucky can barely hear him over the wind whistling in his ears.

“Sorry, can’t hear you!” He yells back. Steve lets loose a bark of laughter, and then they land and Bucky loses himself in the fight.

~~~~~~

“Folks, this is your captain speaking. We’re experiencing some slight turbulence, so fasten your seatbelts and prepare for a bumpy ride.” Clint’s eyes sparkle as he pulls Bucky towards him in the privacy of their room.

“Bumpy ride, huh," Bucky says, attaching his mouth to Clint’s neck. “I’ll see what I can do about that, Captain Barton.” Clint’s laugh is cut off by a moan when Bucky attaches his hand to another part of Clint’s body - one that’s  _ much _ more sensitive than his neck.

~~~~~~   
Bucky  _ really _ likes that uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> I still regret nothing.


End file.
